Kim Possible (series)
Kim Possible is an Emmy Award winningKim Possible: Awards. IMDB. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0278866/awards (Accessed 10/21/2017) American animated TV show about a teenage crime fighter who has the task of dealing with worldwide, family, and school issues every day. The show is action-oriented, but also has a lighthearted and comedic atmosphere and often lampoons the convention and clichés of the secret-agent and action genres. Premise . Featuring (anti-clockwise) Shego, Ron, Kim, Rufus, Dr. Drakken's Henchmen and Dr. Drakken.]] Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible is a seemingly average high-school student. When she's not cheer-leading, working on assignments or going through the common challenges of the teenage years, however, she spends her spare time fighting crime and saving the world. With the help of her best-friend and sidekick Ron Stoppable, along with his naked mole-rat Rufus, and her super-genius, tech-savvy friend Wade to run her website and provide her gadgets they form Team Possible. Most commonly they foil the world domination schemes of Dr. Drakken and his sidekick, Shego. In between saving the world Kim and Ron deal with the stresses and challenges of the teenage years. array of other villains and obstacle from time-to-time. Production Creators Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley claim they came up with the show's premise in an elevator. As they tell it, McCorkle looked at Schooley and said, "Kim Possible: she can do anything". Schooley at once replied, "Ron Stoppable: he can't do anything". The creators also maintain that it was always their intention for Kim and Ron to eventually become a couple rather than stay just friends for the entire series. This becomes a reality in the movie at the end of the third season, Kim Possible: So the Drama, ''which was initially meant to be the series finale. The romantic theme continues into season four. The series premiered on Disney Channel in June 2002. The first episode to air, [[Crush|''Crush]], was nominated for a Primetime Emmy award the following year. After the premiere of this episode, Kim Possible was the most-watched and highest-rated television show on Disney Channel at that time. The series as a whole was nominated for the Daytime Emmy in 2004 and again in 2005, that year it received five nominations and won oneKim Possible: Awards. IMDB. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0278866/awards (Accessed 10/21/2017). The show has been widely praised for its dialogue, animation, and characters both heroic and villainous. On February 22, 2005, after three seasons and 65 episodes, the show ended production. Due to the popularity of the series and grassroots operations by dedicated KP fans, Disney announced on November 29, 2005, that the show would be renewed for a fourth season, which debuted on Disney Channel on February 10, 2007. The series finale aired on September 7, 2007, with the an hour-long concluding episode ''Graduation''. Steve Loter documented the production of the final episode of season four, and thus the completion of the Kim Possible franchise, in a blog titled "So the Finale" hosted on BloggerLoter, S. 2007. So the Finale. Blog. http://sothefinale.blogspot.co.za/ (Accessed 01 August 2017). It included behind-the-scenes and production information from the perspective of the crew as well as production sketches from one of several alternative endings that had been scripted. "So the Finale" maintained an open comment system allowing fans to express their views on the franchise and its closure. The show's title music, ''Call Me, Beep Me'' is sung by Christina Milian. While artist Stephen Silver was the lead character designer. The series is currently the longest running Disney Channel Original Series in terms of duration, running for five years and three months. At 87 episodes it currently fourth for most number of episodes produced by Walt Disney Television Animation with only, Darkwing Duck (91), Gummi Bears (94), and DuckTales (100) having more produced. Main Characters *''Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible'' - The heroine. *''Ronald "Ron" Stoppable'' - Kim's best friend and later boyfriend who is also her sidekick. *''Rufus ''- Ron's pet naked mole rat, which Ron got just before Kim's very first mission because his dad was allergic to every kind of fur. *''Wade'' - The kid super genius who provides information, gadgets and other technical support for Kim and Ron's fighting lives. *''Dr. Drakken'' - The villain constantly trying to take over the world, only to be constantly foiled by Kim Possible *''Shego'' - The sassy, sarcastic sidekick of Drakken who is more evil than he and does most of his dirty work. Episodes In total the series ended with 87 episodes spanning over 4 seasons. At the time of its finale in September 2007 it was the longest running original series on Disney Channel. * List of Kim Possible episodes Films * A Sitch in Time (2003) * So the Drama (2005) * Kim Possible (live-action movie) (2019) DVDs Various DVDs were released for the series: *Kim Possible: The Secret Files *Kim Possible Movie: A Sitch in Time *Kim Possible: The Villain Files *Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama *Kim Possible: Monkey Business (Europe and Australia only) *Kim Possible: Season 1 *Kim Possible: Season 2 *Kim Possible Movie: Graduation (France only) Soundtrack *Kim Possible Soundtrack (2003) *Kim Possible Soundtrack "Kim-Proved" (2005) Video Games *''Disney's Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist'' (GBA) — released November 15, 2002 *''Disney's Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise'' (GBA) — released September 22, 2004 *''Disney's Kim Possible 3: Team Possible'' (GBA) — released July 26, 2005 *''Disney's Kim Possible: Kimmunicator'' (DS) — released November 9, 2005 *''Disney's Kim Possible: What's the Switch?'' (PS2) — released October 19, 2006 *''Disney's Kim Possible: Global Gemini'' (DS) — released February 13, 2007 Trivia *In the American Dragon, Jake Long episode "Halloween Bash" we see two cheerleaders, a blonde and brunette, wearing the same cheer outfit as the Middleton High School Cheer Squad. **Jake specifically called them "cheerleaders", not girls in costumes, so there is a high chance they are from Middleton, probably Middle School. *Currently Kim Possible is the 12th most popular cartoon Fan Fiction on FanFiction.net with over 8000 individual stories. * In the opening credits title screen, the list beside Kim's picture says: :KIM POSSIBLE :SHE CAN DO ANYTHING :AGENT FOR CHANGE TO SAVE THE WORLD :MIDDLETON HIGH SCHOOL :HIGH SCHOOL SOPHOMORE :JUNIOR VARSITY CHEERLEADER :WORLD'S LAST HOPE :FEAR NOT :READY FOR ACTION In Season 4, "Sophomore" changes to "Senior" and "Junior Varsity" to "Varsity". * Kim Possible is currently Disney Channel's second-longest running original series, second only to Phineas and Ferb. References External links * * Silver Toons - Stephen Silver's website * So the Finale. Steve Loter's blog documenting the development of Graduation. Category:Content